First Date
by pottersnapemalfoy
Summary: being with Noah Mayer isnt exactly what Luke had hoped for *changed summary*
1. Trailer

First Date

episode 7/27/09

Summary: Noah takes Luke out on their first Noah get up the courage to ask Luke to be his boyfriend or will he chicken out?

Pairings:  
Luke/Noah

other characters:

Casey

Alison

Margo

Liliy

Holden

Damien

Paul

Meg

Faith

Ethan

Emma

Dusty

Jade

Today on As The World Turns-

-Noah finally asks Luke out on a date which causes Noah to think about their "friendship"

-Faith is worried about Luke

-Lily and Holden try to deal with the fact that Luke is dating a some what "straight" guy

please read and review!

this is my first ever NUKE fic!


	2. Perfect Timing

Episode 7/30/09

First Date

Pairings:

Noah/Luke

-------------------

Chapter 1: Perfect Timing

Noah stood nervously at the front porch of the house. Luke Snyder had told him this was where he live. He'd never met Luke's parents before nor his sister. He knew for sure that they probably knew who he was because Luke would talk non-stop about his new friend to them. His heart almost stopped when he heard the door open. He saw a man who looks to be Luke's father. The man looked at him.

"Hello...umm I'm Noah Mayer..." He looked at who was staring at him as if he's trying to make him disappear with his heated stare. Noah shifted nearvously with his feet and bit his lip as the man continued to stare at him. A small girl stood near him.

"Daddy stop staring at him you're making him nervous." The little girl almost sighed of relief but stopped when he saw Luke behind the man. Noah felt his heart beat faster when Luke caught his gaze. A woman stood next to Luke so that must be his mom Noah thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry...please excuse my husband's unfaithful behavior. I'm Lily Snyder, this is Holden and this is Faith. Please come in we were just about to have dinner why don't you join us?" Lily asked. Noah's eyes went wide and he stared at Luke who just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a awkward smile.

"Umm sure I guess I could." Noah felt neusea build up in his stomach. Lily smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

After putting the plates on the table and rearranging the places, Noah stood near the chairs as the whole Snyder family sat down. Lily smiled at Noah and made a hand gesture for him to sit down.

"Come on Noah we have plenty of food you can have whatever you like," she said. Noah gave her a nervous smile and sat down next to Luke who was putting mashed potatoes on his plate.

"So Noah, Luke tells me you work at Woak with him?" Lily asked as she poured herself some water. She handed Holden the water. Noah cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes. I work with him. It's a good job and I get paid decent money and it's also a good help with the flim business." Lily blinked at Noah. Holden  
started eating his food and barely spoke a word. Faith was confused on why her dad didn't want to talk to Noah. He seemed nice and he was extremely polite. She took a sip of her water and ate her biscuit with tiny nibbles.

"Oh so you want to work in the flim buisness? As what? A writer? Or a director?" Lily asked. Luke took a bite of his food and looked at Noah who  
glanced up. He felt his face heat up. He didn't want their first date to be like family was making Noah nervous. He placed a shaky hand on Noah's. Noah jumped a little and turned to see Luke smiling at him.

"Umm I want to be a director and make some flims in black and white, or maybe silent movies. I'd like to experiment with different types of movie flims." Noah smiled brightly at Lily. She looked at Holden who was glancing back and forth between Noah and Luke.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to see one of your flims in the future." She said. Noah smiled at her and finished the rest of his food. He just wanted to get out of there. It was really awkward with Holden staring at him.

"Well thanks for having me for dinner. I'm sorry if I burdened you guys."Noah said. Holden stared at him.

"Oh sweetie it was no bother at all. You're welcome here anytime. You are Luke's friend and we always allow family friends over." Lily gave Noah a quick hug.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Noah said. He smiled as he backed away and stood next to Luke. "Well I better get going. Nice meeting you Faith." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug too.

"Will I see you soon Noah?" She asked with hope in her voice as she stared up at him. He smiled at her and went towards the door.

"I'll follow you out Noah." Luke placed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door with walked outside into the cold frisky air.

-x-

Lily put the plates in the sink and Holden cleared off the table of cups and silver ware. Lily placed the last plate in the sink. She turned to glare at  
her husband.

"What the hell was wrong with you tonight?" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean Lily? I didn't do anything wrong tonight except have that guy in my house." Holden said. Lily squinted up at him and huffed.

"Holden, Noah is Luke's friend whether you like it or not. He is allowed to come here and not be judged by the way he is! You made him feel like he wasn't welcome in this house. Why did you act that way?" She asked. Holden stared at her.

"Why do I get the feeling like you already taking Noah in as if he's part ofthe family? Now he probably thinks he's allowed to live here too!" Holden sighed heavly.

"Holden whether you like it or not, Noah is allowed here and he has every right to be near Luke and the rest of the family. If you can't accept that  
then.." Lily trailed off. Holden sighed and placed his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I acted that way Lily...I'm just afraid Luke might get hurt again like that Kevin guy did to him years ago. I don't want Luke getting hurt."  
Holden said. Lily smiled sadly and placed a hand on her husband's soft cheek and gave it a gentle rub.

"Luke is a big boy Holden. He can come to us if he's hurt other than that please let Luke make his own decisions..." Lily said. Holden silently smiled  
and nodded.

"Alright...I'm sorry for acting the way I did." He smiled again and kissed her lips softly.

"Now let's go make sure Ethan is still in bed." He nodded and followed her upstairs into the nursery.

-x-

Luke and Noah stood outside of the Snyder home. Noah stood in front of Luke.

"Look I'm sorry about my family, Noah...I guess our first date didn't turn out the way you planned huh?" He asked. Noah sighed and smiled at Luke.

"It was fine Luke. I didn't mind meeting your family...your dad on the other hand...I dont know what to do about him." Noah said. Luke chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Well how about next time on our second date it wouldn't have to be with my family." Luke smiled and shivered when he saw Noah. He had grown to love that angelic smile. Noah was like a angel when he wanted so badly to kiss was afraid to make the first move he bit his lip and stared into Noah's chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I better get going. Dad will kill me if I'm late...I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled and couldn't believe how many times he had smiled in one night if he continued he was sure his lips would fall off from his face.

Noah closed the distance between and gave Luke a long hug. Luke sighed contently and snuggled his face into Noah's neck. It felt right and he loved the feeling of Noah this close to him. Noah wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and brought him closer. Luke felt so good against him and he fought the urge to kiss him now.

Noah broke the hug, their foreheads resting against each other. Noah looked at Luke who had his eyes closed.

'Oh god he wants me to kiss him. I dont know if I should kiss him', Noah thought to himself. He let that thought slip from his mind. He leaned closer and he let the nervousness and neusea pass as he connected his lips with Luke's.

Lukes eyes shot open as he felt Noah's lips against his. He kissed back and felt Noah's hands rub his back which caused him to moan. Noah smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Luke's waist.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping, Noah broke the kiss in need of air. He smiled at Luke and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke..." Noah said as he took off from his spot. Luke gazed after him still a little dazed from the kiss. He sighed heavly and smiled to himself.

Tonight turned about to be the best night he ever dreamed of walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on As the world turns!

Luke feels like Noah is avoiding him

Holden comes to the terms of letting Luke date who ever he wanted to

Maddie is confused about her feelins towards Noah and Casey

please read and review!

thank you!


	3. What the hell is wrong with you Noah?

First Date

episode 7/31/09

pairings:

Luke/Noah

ATWTATWTATWTATWTATWT

Chapter 2: What the hell is wrong with you Noah?

It was the most awkward night Noah had ever had in his entire life. He couldn't believe his and Luke's first date was with Luke's family. He also couldn't believe he made a fool of himself by kissing Luke. He told himself that he wouldnt kiss Luke until he made sure he was in love with him. But nooo he had let his stupid mind take over and he had kissed him. He just couldn't bring it to himself. Why did he kiss Luke in the first place? He didn't know the answer to that knew from this point on he'd be confused about his "friendship" with Luke.

-x-

"Dad will you just drop it there is nothing going on between me and Noah." Luke stared at his dad. He knew Luke was gay and needed to know if Noah was Luke's boyfriend. He didn't know why he needed to felt the sudden urge to protect Luke from Noah and didn't know why.

"Luke...from what I saw tonight you guys are more than friends. I saw you guys kissing out on the front pourch before Noah left." Holden pointed out and saw Luke's eyes brighten at the thought of his kiss with Noah. That was one of the best kisses he had ever had in his entire life.

"Okay dad fine. I really don't know what me and Noah are okay? It's complicated, I mean sure we kissed but that doesn't mean Noah would like to go  
out with me...dad can you please just drop it! I'll let you know if there is anything going on." Luke said. Holden sighed and walked over to his son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful son." That was all Holden said before he left to go back upstairs. Luke stood in the kitchen doorway for a few seconds before heading inside and opening up the fridge to grab a water couldn't believe he had kissed Noah. Didn't he tell Noah he wanted to take it slow? He wanted to make their friendship stronger before they decided it was time to go out. He sighed heavly and rested his palm against his forehead. He knew things would be different now.

-x-

Luke had walked into Woak the next morning feeling slightly nervous. He didn't want to see Noah that day. He was up most of the night thinking things over. He knew he'd have to tell Noah that he just wants to be friends with him. He didn't want Noah thinking that he was going to be an easy catch. He just has to tell Noah straight up that he wants to be friends even though it might break his heart in the process.

Maddie Carrison walked in with a big bag full of papers and a handful of books. "Hey Maddie do you need help with those?" Luke asked. Maddie smiled at her best friend.

"Sure Luke I could use some help. Put this bag of papers in the office on the desk." She instructed. Luke nodded and went into the office. He froze when he saw Noah sitting at the desk. Maddie stood behind Luke's frozen form and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder which made him jump.

"Are you okay Luke? You seem tense." She asked. Luke swallowed hard and placed the bag on the desk and rushed out of the room before Noah caught him.

Maddie walked over to Noah. She knew somthing was going on between the two had been acting really strange for a few days. Luke definately has been acting weird.

"Noah do you know why Luke is acting strange?" She asked. Noah looked up at her and sighed.

"No idea. He's been acting strange for a while...I guess some of it has to do with me but...I don't really know for sure Maddie." Noah knew for sure that he was the cause of Luke's weirdness.

"Why would it have anything to do with you Noah? I thought you guys were friends." Noah almost flinched when she said those words. He didn't even know what he and Luke were at that point. He had moved to Oakdale just a few weeks ago to start his internship at Woak he and his dad had traveled around alot because of his army job. He never got to keep the friends that he had and he never got to go to regular school like normal boys did. He was glad he got to settle down in a place for a little while now that he was old enough. He told his dad that he wouldn't move around with him and he was capable of taking care of himself. He knew his dad would disaprove of his and Luke's friendship the instant he'd find out. Noah wouldn't know what to do. He knew he'd be not staying there. He didn't want that to happen if that meant breaking Luke's heart.

"Hey umm Maddie...if you're not doing anything tonight how about you have dinner with me?" Noah asked his new friend. She looked at him shocked.

"W...what?" Maddie couldn't believe Noah just asked her out on a date. She thought about Casey and what this would do to them. No one else knew her and Casey were dating. She had not told Noah or Luke. She wanted to suprise them that day with the news but...it seems as though she wouldn't be able to do that. She continued to stare at Noah with an open mouth full of shock.

Noah thought that if he dated Maddie he'd forget about his feelings for Luke and they'd continue to be friends and he wouldnt have to deal with his father constantly judging him.

"Okay Noah...I guess I could go out to dinner with you." Maddie knew tonight was going to end up badly. He hugged Maddie not knowing that Luke was standing there in the middle of the door way.

Noah saw Luke walk away and felt his heart pang with guilt. 'I'm sorry Luke but it's for our own good if we kept this thing between us apart and be friends' Noah thought.

-x-

Luke walked into the Snyder house and kept his head down. He knew for sure he'd end up crying if he looked up at anyone. He could feel someone staring at him and looked up and saw his mom sitting at the table with a bottle of water in one hand. His mom looked at him and wondered why her son was home early from work. Something must've happened at work to make Luke come home extremely early.

"Luke honey what's wrong?" Lily asked her son. She was extemely worried about her son now because he was just standing still and not moving. He was usually energetic.

"He played me mom..." That's all he said. Luke shrugged his shoulders and went up the stairs. Lily watched him go and stared into the emptiness of space that was in the house.

What she could hear was "he played me mom..." repeating in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poll:

should the next chapter contain

A)Casey and Maddie?

B)Luke and Noah?

C)Holden and Lily?

please help me decide! thanks for reviewing!


	4. What the hell is wrong with our son?

First Date

Pairings:

Lily/Holden

Noah/Maddie

ATWTATWTATWTATWTATWTATWTATWTATWTATWTATWT

Chapter 3: What's wrong with our son Holden?

-mean while at Java-

"Your doing What!" Casey yelled at couldn't believe his girlfriend would betray him like stared wide eyed at Maddie. What the hell is going on here?

-x-

-at the Snyder farm house-

Lily Snyder sat down on the couch. She couldn't stop thinking about what Luke had told her the other day. She stayed up most of the night pondering on what the hell her son meant. 'He played me mom' That one small sentence kept playing in her mind over and over like a broken record and she couldn't figure that out. What she did know was that she knew Noah had somthing to do with this. Her sweet innocent boy is hurting and she couldn't believe Noah would do sommthing like that to her son. She had felt a motherly instinct when Noah stepped into the doorway the other night. She knew Noah wasn't going to go away for a while. She could tell by the way Luke was staring at him that Luke was in love with him. She didn't know how long Luke was in love with Noah. She just didn't want Luke to get hurt like Kevin did many years ago.

"Lily what are you doing up so early?" Holden asked as he walked down from the stairs and stared at her. She sighed heavily and rested her palm against her forehead. "Hey you okay?" He asked. She seemed obviously upset so he has to find out what is making his wife upset.

"I'm worried about Luke, Holden...somthing is bothering him that is causing me to worry. He came home early from work yesterday and went straight to his room. I don't know what to say or do about it." Lily rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"I know I'm worried about him too Lily...you saw what happened at dinner a few nights ago with Noah...Luke is in love with Noah...he said he doesn't know for sure what's happening between them but he told me he'll tell me what's going on when things start developing between them." Lily was sad Luke had told Holden this instead of her. She felt hurt that her son didn't go to her. Luke always did go to her first whenever something has happened to him.

"Holden...you didn't hear how upset Luke was yesterday...he came home early from work and he said somthing like 'he played me mom' and then he left...somthing has happened between Luke and Noah and he's trying to hide it..." Lily was really worried about him and she and Holden both knew that Luke was hurting and they need to know how to make it right.

-x-

-At Java-

"I can't believe you Maddie!" Casey yelled at Maddie. She flinched and backed away from Casey. "Why the hell did you agree to that Maddie?! What about us?" Casey was really really really confused at this point. He had just found out his girlfriend was dating Noah, one of his best friends. He thought Noah had a thing for guys and Noah was trying to get to Luke to get to Maddie and steal her away from him. Whatever it was he needed to get to the bottom of it and fast before things start going heavy between the two.

"Please Casey...I'm just trying to help Noah...I don't have any feelings for him...I mean I do have feelings for him but more like a brotherly type feeling for him...please Casey you have to believe me." Maddie grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Casey fell into the feeling. He always melted in Maddie's arms whenever she kissed him like that.

Casey broke their passionate kiss and sighed heavly and bit his lip. "Maddie...why did you agree to "dating" Noah in the first place?" He asked. Maddie stared up at him and searched for reassurance. She sighed heavily knowing she wasn't going to get away with this. She placed a soft manicured hand on Casey's. She saw Casey's eyes turned from gray to back to his regular crystal blue color Maddie had fallen in love with.

"Casey...I love Noah like a brother...I'm doing this because I want to help him. Something is going on with him and...if me dating him will help whatever  
that is then I'm glad I'll be helping him." Maddie announced.

"Just promise me you won't kiss him Maddie..."Casey said. Maddie stared up at him. "Promise me Maddie," Casey said grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fully on the lips with desire and want flown into the kiss. Maddie was so lost and heated in the kiss. In the back of her mind she keep saying 'this isn't right you dont belong to this man'

Maddie broke the kiss and cupped Casey's face into her hands and kissed his nose. "I promise Casey I won't kiss him." She stated and pecked his lips before heading out of Java leaving a very confused Casey behind.

-x-

-At Woak-

Maddie walked in with a few folders in her hands. She'd planned on getting some work done on "Invisible Girl". She couldn't believe she has kissed Casey like that out of the blue. She sat down on the chair and turned on the computer. She looked behind her and saw Noah which almost gave her a heart attack.

"Oh I'm sorry Noah I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" She asked. He usually didn't come to work in the afternoon. She felt her heart beat start to slow down. Noah stared at her.

"I just thought I'd get some peace and quiet here and work on a few scripts. What are you doing here?" He asked her. He saw Maddie walk in the office and she seemed like she was thinking about somthing important. "You seemed pretty distracted when you walked in. Is everything alright?" He asked her.

Maddie sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I've been going through a rough time I guess you can say that...but I'm okay..." She convinced him. He smiled at her and hugged her. She felt a jolt rush through her when she hugged Noah. She felt sort of weird to. That usually happen when she had kissed or hugged Casey...what the hell was going on here?

"Thanks Noah. I guess I needed a good hug. I feel a bit better now." She said. Noah stared at her with his brown eyes. He was perfect in every way. Maddie stared at his lips that were slightly parted. She felt another jolt of energy rush through her and she felt herself move closer to Noah unconciously.

Noah stared at her. He knew Maddie was going to kiss him. He felt his heart start beating faster when Maddie leaned closer and closer until Maddie kissed him fully on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Maddie's shoudlers and brought her closer to his muscular body.

They both heard a gasp from the door. They both jumped up and saw Luke standing in the doorway with his mouth open. Maddie tried approaching Luke but he kept backing away.

"Luke...it's not what it looks like..." Maddie whispered.

Luke shook his head and ran out of the room leaving Noah standing dumbfoundly in the room alongside with Maddie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow long chapter huh?lol I hope you all liked and will continue reading the story!

Poll:Which couple should i do for the next chapter?

A) Noah/Luke?

B)Casey/Maddie?

C)Holden/Lily?

please stay tuned for the next episode!


	5. Whats going on between us?

Chapter 5: What's Coming Between Us?  
Noah didn't know what to believe. All that he knew was that he had kissed Maddie, plus he was still confused about the kiss that he had shared with Luke a few nights ago. He didn't know what to do and at some point he knew that he would have to confront them. He had seen the way Luke looked when he caught himself and Maddie kissing. He couldn't believe he kissed Maddie!

-x-

Noah washed the counters at Java, another part time job he works, other than his internship at WOAK. "Noah we need to talk." He glanced up and saw Luke standing in front of the counter with his arms crossed over my chest. He glanced around the room and then fidgeted his fingers on the piece of cloth he was using to wipe off the counters.  
"S…sure" Noah walked around the counter and stood next to Luke. "What did you want to talk about Luke?" Luke looked down at the ground and glanced back at Noah, with those deep blue eyes of his.  
"Am I just some cruel joke Noah?" Luke wanted to know why Noah had played Luke like a fool a couple of nights ago, why had Noah made Luke look like a complete idiot in front of his parents and he'd never felt so embarrassed. Noah glanced up at Luke in shock and in disgust as if to say, "Luke, how could you ever think that?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Luke?" Noah crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in closer to hear Luke explain.  
"I mean it as it sounds Noah! You kiss me out of the blue and then yesterday when I saw you kissing Maddie… What the hell was all that about?" Luke felt anger trawl up in him. He wanted so badly to run up and kiss Noah, then this other part of him wanted so badly to hurt Noah, or at least slap him in the face or yell at him or something, anything! Luke gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling at Noah.  
"I don't know what it was Luke…I...I don't know okay?" Noah seemed as if he didn't want to start a fight with Luke. Noah stared at Luke. Luke  
was staring at him with sadness, and walked over to him and placed my hands on his slumped shoulders.  
"Noah…I don't know what to think anymore...ever since you came to Oakdale I have never been able to get you out of my head. You are always in my mind...I...I don't know why or what's causing this...but I think I might like you...as in more than a friend.." I stared into Luke's eyes, remembering when Noah had kissed Luke at the Snyder farm house just a few days ago, remembering those brown chocolate eyes glimmering and sparkling when Luke had leaned into Noah. The way Noah had wanted to kiss Luke, wanted to feel Luke's lips against his, wanted to feel the warmth of Luke's body against his. Luke was so warm and saw Luke lean closer just as Noah remembered how Maddie had done, then Luke just rested his forehead against his. Noah stared at the pink parted lips that were a few inches away from mine.  
"Luke...I..."Noah breathed out, which sent shivers down Luke's spine.  
"Noah, I have the greatest..." Maddie walked in with a handful of books and a bag slung over her shoulder. She stared at Luke and Noah, in shock, at how close they were. Luke's eyes squinted in confusion and cleared his throat at took a step away from Noah. Noah did the same and rubbed his arms with Noah's hands.  
"I'm sorry; did I just walk in on something important? If so I can go and you guys can continue whatever it was you guys were going to do." Maddie stared at Noah, then at Luke who was shuffling his feet quietly on the floor.  
"No, no it's okay Maddie I was just leaving. I'll see you guys at work on Monday...I'm just gunna go home." Luke smiled slightly at them and he pointed at the door with his thumb and left in a rush.  
Maddie stared at Noah with confusion. "What did I just walk in on Noah?"she asked. Noah stared at her then shrugged his shoulders and walked back behind the counter.  
"It was nothing Mad's okay? So what did you have to tell me?" Noah asked. She sighed quietly and sat down at the stool next to the counter. "Is everything okay?" Maddie seemed out it today and he needed to know if she was okay.  
"I'm fine Noah; it's just...well would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked. Noah's eyes widened at the suddenness of the question. Maddie bit her bottom lip softly and stared at Noah with hopefulness.  
"Sure. That sounds like fun. I'll pick you up at 8, ok?" He then glanced up and saw Casey, his best friend, walking into the shop. Noah looked down at the counter and continued to scrub it as if it was dirty.  
"Maddie, can I talk to you?" Casey asked. After seeing the hesitation on her face added, "Please?" Maddie looked at Casey, then back at Noah and leaned across the counter and kissed Noah on the cheek and smiled softly at him.  
"I'll see you later Noah" She said and walked out with Casey. Once Maddie was out of sight Noah groaned loudly and placed his elbows on the counter and hid his  
face in the palms of his hand. What is he going to do now? He knew that this night wouldn't turn out well. For anyone.

-x-

-Outside Java-  
Casey dragged Maddie outside of Java. Maddie tried getting out of Casey's grip, but he was holding her too tightly. "Casey let go of me!" She pulled out of the grip and rubbed her arm.  
"What the hell was that Maddie? What did I just walk in on?!" Casey huffed and crossed his arms as he stared at his "girlfriend".  
"You didn't walk in on anything Casey! He was just upset and I was comforting him. Something happened between him and Luke before I walked in on them. I wanted to see if he'd like to hang out with me tonight. I wanted to know what was bothering him." He looked at her and he couldn't believe that his "best friend" was stealing his "girlfriend" away from him. He needed to stop Noah before things got too heavy between them and quickly.  
He grabbed Maddie by the waist and kissed her fully and passionately. He brought Maddie closer and he gripped Maddie tighter against his body making her want him. She was so wrapped up in the kiss, that she didn't even see Noah staring at them. Casey smirked into the kiss as he saw Noah walk away from them. Noah won't ever go near his girlfriend again.  
Maddie broke the kiss and stared into Casey's was as if she had drowned into a pool of lips. Her lips were bruised and slightly parted and she was quietly wrapped his strong, muscular, arms around her body and held her. She was his and he wasn't going to let Noah or Luke take her away from him, not now, not ever.


	6. Why does it hurt so bad Noah?

Pairings:

Noah/Maddie

Noah/Luke

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: I want you Noah.

It has been a few months since Noah and I had kissed and also when Noah and Maddie had kissed. Maddie and I weren't on good speaking terms since Noah had  
decided to be with her so he wouldn't have to deal with his father. And I decided it was best if they stayed away from each other so that nothing could occur between them, even though they both wanted to have something to happen. I'll just have to wait and see what happens next between Noah and Maddie if I  
want to get anywhere near Noah.

-x-

Luke walked into WOAK with his head down and his arms crossed over his couldn't believe he caught Noah and Maddie kissing! That was the most  
disgusting thing he had seen so far. He wanted to be the one to kiss Noah,wanted to be the one to wrap his arms around Noah's body and hold him tight against him. I couldn't believe how really jealous I was that Maddie was able to do all that stuff! I had to bit my lip gently to stop myself, I could think that way! I looked up and saw Maddie standing in the doorway of the office and I looked away quickly when I saw Noah coming out of the supply room.

"Hey Luke," Maddie said with a small smile. She could tell her best friend was hurting when he saw him look away once Noah came out. She walked over to  
him and placed a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Are you okay? You haven't been at work for a while...I wanted to see if you were okay." Maddie glanced at Luke, she knew that Luke was upset at her.

'Sure everything is just peachy! If you think fine is when you have to watch your best friend and a guy you like kiss you!' Luke screamed in his mind but remained silent."I'm okay Maddie. I don't want you to worry about me." Luke stated, as he walked into the office and sat down in his chair.

Noah stared at them talking. He could tell Luke didn't want to be near them. They both saw the hurt and anger that were in Luke's eyes when Maddie  
appeared at the door. He wanted to try and make Luke happier but he knew nothing that he thought of doing would cheer Luke up, knew that when he and  
Maddie had started going out, he would have to block his feelings for Luke out. Because he didn't want his dad finding out he was gay or finding out he was in love with Luke. If his dad ever found out about any of the things that he was feeling, that all hell would break loose and it would turn Noah's world upside down.

Maddie stood in the doorway, looked at Noah and saw how Noah stared at Luke and how Luke was staring at Noah out of the corner of his eye. She shuffled  
her feet on the floor nervously as she continued to stare at Noah and had no idea what Noah is feeling for Luke, but she did know Luke had a crush on Noah.

"Hey Noah, meet me at my house later. Okay? We can have dinner or something" Noah snapped out of Luke's gaze and smiled at his "girlfriend" and nodded.  
Maddie left the room hatching up with a plan to get Noah away from Luke, he was hers not Luke's and she'll make sure Noah knew that! She grinned to herself and walked away humming.

Luke sighed quietly when he felt Noah look away from him. Luke wanted to tell Noah how he felt about him and Maddie being with him. Luke felt Noah shift his  
gaze turn towards knew Noah wanted to say something, anything to stop the room from being silent, but neither of them knew what to say.

"Why?" Luke asked. Noah looked at him, his eyes were slightly open and he stared at Luke with a curious expression."Why did you do that?"He asked again.  
Luke looked at Noah who was staring at him with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Luke? I didn't do anything..." Noah had an eyebrow raised towards Luke.

"Why did you kiss me?" Luke asked quietly. He stared at Noah, whose eyes went wide."I want to know why you kissed me!" Luke demanded to know why Noah played him. If Luke was going to get anywhere with Noah he needed to explain certain things to him.

Noah stared into Luke's eyes with worry and was about to say something but Luke's cell phone rang, he sighed and answered his phone.

"Hey…what's wrong Maddie? Are you alright?" Luke asked in worry. Noah stared towards him with curiousness once more. "Yeah sure I'll come over. I'll be there in a bit" Luke answered and closed his eyes. Luke glanced at Noah and walked out of the room.

-x-

Noah stared at the direction Luke had walked out of the decided to go to Maddie's and see what was wrong. He took his wallet and his jacket and rushed  
out the door to Maddie's. He needed to get there before Luke.

-x-

At Maddie's house Noah knocked on the door, and waited patiently for Maddie to open up. When she opened the doors Noah seen tears flowing down and her  
eyes were red and puffy. Noah was worried he 'd never seen Maddie like this. He walked inside and placed his coat on the coat hanger.

"Maddie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"Noah asked. Noah placed his hand on Maddie's to try and comfort her. Maddie's sobbed and buried her face  
into his chest.

"Casey…he...he...he was sent to jail..."She sobbed loudly and clung onto Noah's body for some type of connection. He held Maddie tighter; his best friend was in pain! And he didn't know what he could do for her, but he was sure Maddie was going to tell him.

"How did he get sent to jail Maddie? What did Casey do?" He asked, rubbing her back as she hiccupped and sobbed into Noah's chest. She sniffled loudly  
and stared up at Noah with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know how he got into jail…they didn't tell me..I asked why but they hung up on me before I could get any more information on him." Her sobbing and hiccupping calmed, but she still had tears in her eyes. He didn't know that they were fake tears to gain something on him. She leaned up and kissed Noah roughly. A shocked Noah didn't do anything for a second, but he decided to deepen the kiss and felt her tongue beg for entrance in his mouth, he hesitated for a moment deciding whether or not to oblige but he  
did.

Maddie was pressed against him, her hands tangled into Noah's hair. She felt his muscular chest against her. She wasn't going to stand in the way of what  
she knew she wanted. He was hers! Noah needed to know that he wasn't going to be with Luke though she's hurting her friend in process and though Luke  
didn't deserve this. She knew Noah thought differently but Noah would change his mind soon.

Maddie led them to the couch with Noah on top of her and kissed his neck all the way up to his mouth. Maddie moaned as Noah's tongue slipped into her  
waiting mouth. She had waited too long for this moment and Luke wasn't going to get in the way this time, like he had with her and Casey.

-x-

Half an hour later the door swung open and Luke looked in and stood in shock in the living room door. Maddie stopped kissing Noah and she looked over and  
saw Luke. Luke covered his mouth with his hand and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. Noah stared at Luke and instantly felt guilt when he found tears  
streaming down his face. He sobbed quietly before running out of the door and straight to the farm. Noah wanted to run after him but he figured that Luke  
needed to be alone so he got up and put his clothes on then he stared at Maddie with anger.

"Are you happy now? Your plan worked, I knew all about your stupid plan. I can't believe you thought I would have sex with you after what you did.  
I'm done with you, done!" He hissed out and walked towards the door. Maddie gritted her teeth and she ran over to Noah and wrapped her arms around his  
waist.

"Do you want your precious little daddy finding out your gay Noah?" Noah froze at the mention of his father and turned and glared at Maddie.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but you hurt Luke, you sent Casey to jail, for god knows what reason! We're done Maddie. I don't care  
about my father! Juststay the hell away from me and Luke!" He yelled and walked out the door and slammed it in Maddie's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on As the world turns!

-Noah runs after Luke

-Holden and Lily get a devistating phone call

-Colonel Mayer comes into town!

please read and review!!!


	7. Oh god not noah

Chapter 7: Oh God, Not Noah

Noah ran out to his truck after leaving Maddie's. He had never felt so disgusted. He couldn't believe Maddie would do something like this, he was supposed to be her best friend and she just turned her back on him. He needed to go and explain everything and that includes him being in love with Luke.

Noah opened the car door, turned on the engine and drove out of Maddie's. He couldn't stop thinking about Luke, all he knew was that he had hurt Luke and he knew he must make a big apology if he ever wanted to gain Luke's friendship back and his heart.

As he sped down the road he kept having flashbacks of him and Luke first meeting together, their first kiss, their first date which he remembered so distinctly. He couldn't believe he would hurt someone so beautiful as Luke, why couldn't he see through Maddie's game? Why couldn't he see that Maddie was just trying to get him to have sex and think that Luke wouldn't be hurt by it?

"I'm so sorry Luke I'll make it up to you, I promise" He said quietly to himself as he pressed down on to the gas pedal of his truck. He looked up and saw another car coming in the same direction, he gasped and tried to stop the collision but he couldn't press his foot on the breaks fast enough. As the other car slammed into his, he felt himself loosing air, felt his body go limp and numb and when he tried to stay awake for a second he saw his dad's face before the world turned black.

-x-

Colonel Mayer hurried out of his car as the collision rushed over to the other car as quickly as he could. He gasped loudly as he saw his son sitting limply in the driver's seat, his face was all covered in blood and he tried opening the door and it was jammed due to the accident. He ran over to the other side and tried that door as well but it was locked to.

"Noah? Noah can you hear me?"Colonel said is the first time he had seen Noah since he saw Noah kissing that...that man. He tired pulling the door open again and found out that it just wouldn't open. He wanted to reach to his son and hold him for dear life. The Colonel quickly went back to his car and got out his cell phone and immediately called 911.

"Yes, how may I help you?"A sweet caring voice asked over the straightened himself up and stared at the broken truck that his son was in.

"Please, I need help..."He stated quietly.

"What do you need help with sir?" The lady asked over the just stared at the broken truck.

"My son...his truck slammed into my car...both doors are jammed shut and I can't get him out…please you have to help my son...he's the only family I have left" His voice sounded so broken when he reported this information.

"Please stay calm sir, we'll send help immediately...please tell me the address and street you're at." The Colonel looked around for a street sign.

"We're at Old Town about a mile away from Oakdale...please bring help immediately.."He stated.

"We're on our way if you have a GPS we'll use that to get to you faster," she said. The Colonel responded with a grunt and bit his lip and hung up the phone and stared at his broken son's body.

"Help is coming soon Noah...please stay strong" He placed a palm on the broken window and waited for help to come.

-x-

Luke ran inside of the Snyder farm. He couldn't keep the tears from falling out of his eyes. He couldn't believe Maddie did this! He wrapped his arms around himself and felt his body shake. Luke collapsed on the floor in the kitchen and cried. He couldn't believe he fell for another straight guy who just played him like he was a fool. This was nothing like when he had been hurt by Kevin. Why couldn't he stop falling for the most straightest of guys? Why did he have to be so foolish? Why did he listen to his heart more than his mind?

He heard foot steeps coming down from the stairs and he looked up and saw his father standing in the door. Holden Snyder was an amazing father, he didn't care if Luke was gay or straight, he wanted his son to be happy and not hurt like he was. He walked over to Luke and knelt down.

"What's the matter Luke? Did something happen between you and Noah?" Holden asked, he could tell that something happened between them, and placed a hand on Luke's head and stroked his hair.

"Dad...me and Noah aren't together…" Luke said quietly, in almost a whisper. His eyes went wide and full of anger.

"What...but I thought after…after you guys kissed that you were together" Holden said as a matter-of-factly

"No dad...he's with Maddie now.."Luke sobbed into his father. Holden felt anger raise up in him and gritted his teeth to stop him from saying anything. He couldn't believe Noah hurt his son! He knew Noah was going to do this! He knew from the start that Noah was a bad, how had he hurt his son deeply and now Noah must pay the price at no matter what cost for causing his son so much pain and suffering.

Lily Snyder walked down the stairs of the Snyder farm and gasped quietly when she saw Luke holding onto his father for dear life.

"Luke, sweeties are you okay?"Lily walked into the kitchen and knelt down in front of Luke next to Holden who looked really mad and shocked. Luke shook his head and clung onto his mom instead of his father wrapped her arms around Luke's shaking rubbed his back softly and stroked his hair gently.

-x-

Noah woke up a little bit and glanced at the room he was placed room was bright and the walls and ceiling were covered in small boxes. Noah squinted his eyes and tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. He started saying Luke's name which was the only one that came to mind at the very moment.

"Luke..." He looked up and saw his father standing in the door way."Dad? What are you doing here? Where am I?"He asked and looked at his father who was currently in the middle of the door way.

"You're in the hospital son..." Winston said to his broken son then he walked over to his son and grabbed his arm. Noah squinted his eyes in confusion at his father.

"Why am I in the hospital dad?" He was confused and lost at why he was in the hospital.

"It's nothing to worry about son...everything is okay now. You are safe" He whispered to his son and stroked his son's cheek gently.

Noah looked down at his father's hand and saw a gasped and tried to get away from his father's grasp."Dad stop it...please..."He whispered felt sleepiness overcome his body.

"It's okay son everything will be fine" he whispered in his son's ear and stuck the needle into Noah's arm. Noah gasped in pain and fell into a deep dark slumber.

A nurse came in with a clipboard."Hi. I'm Alison. I'm Noah Mayer's nurse...it's my first time doing this as an intern." she said. Mayer looked at her and then back at his son.

"No! I want a professional nurse handling my son and that's final!" He yelled at her. She gulped and nodded and rushed out to find another nurse.

-x-

Dusty Donovan and Jack Snyder appeared at the scene. The two cars were damaged pretty well. They each got out of their car and took a look at the beaten up truck that was sitting before them. Dusty peered inside and saw a lot of blood on the driver's side. He pried open the driver's side door and looked around for a bit. Dusty gasped to himself as he saw a nearly damaged cell picked it up careful and opened it and saw it was still working.

"Did you find anything Donovan?" Jack Snyder asked his long time partner. Dusty looked up at Jack and handed him the cell phone carefully.

"Well, it seems that Noah Mayer is quite fond of Luke Snyder. Perhaps we should give him a call," Jack announced and went through the caller Id section of the phone. He dialed Lily's and Holden's home phone and they waited for someone to pick up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please read and review!!!

Next time on As the world turns

-Colonel gives Noah more drugs

-Luke finds out what has happened to Noah

-Lily walks in on Colonel Mayer giving drugs to Noah

-Holden and Jack have a devistating conversation

please read and review!!!!!


	8. What happens when you meet Colonel Mayer

Chapter 8: What happens when you meet Colonel Mayer in person?

Lily held onto her son as long as she could on the cold kitchen floor with her husband sitting next to all jumped when the phone in the living room looked at Lily who looked down at her sleeping son who had passed out from crying just a few minutes stood up and gave Luke to Lily while he went into the living room and answered the phone.

"Snyder resident Holden speaking" There was a long pause for a few seconds until the other person started talking.

"Hello Holden? It's me Jack…there has been a horrible accident" Jack stated as he stared at froze at the spot he was glanced over at the closed kitchen  
door.

"What's happened Jack?"He asked in a worried was worried if Jack was hurt or even worse Janet or if it was one of the kids Parker or Sage he knew Lily would be devastated if something bad happened to the kids.

"Well me and Dusty here were called to investigate a scene that happened between Colonel Winston Mayer and his son Noah Mayer" Jack bit his lip at the  
sound of Luke's crush's name.

"What happened Jack? Tell me... is Noah alright?"He didn't know why he was worried about the Mayer's knew he shouldn't be worried after what Noah had  
done to his son for the past month.

"Well…we don't know how this accident occurred but I think Noah will tell you that..it's not my story to tell Holden...but let's just say that Noah is in critical condition at the Oakdale hospital right now and he needs all the friends he can have at this very moment."With that said Jack hung up and Holden put the phone down on the hook.

Holden continue to stare into glanced back at the kitchen door again and hesitated before opening the saw Luke sitting next to his mom at the stared at  
his father and then back at his mom.

"I'll be back later Lily. I have something urgent to do. Jack called saying something terrible has happened."Lily gasped and Luke looked up again.

"What happened? Is Jack…" Holden stopped her and shook his head. Lily sighed out of relief and sat back down next to Luke.

"I am going to the hospital" Luke suddenly got up and went to the living looked at Holden then back at the direction Luke went off to.

"What are you not telling me Holden? You promised me no more secrets remember?"Lily remained looking at her husband and knew he wasn't going to  
get away with not telling her. Holden placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and stared into her eyes that were full of worry and concern.

"Something bad has happened Lily..." He quickly looked into Lily's eyes. "It's about Noah…" He whispered. Her eyes widened at the name of the boy who hurt her precious little boy. She looked at him with worry once more.

"What...What do you mean? What's wrong with Noah? Holden..." She suddenly felt a motherly instinct that she felt when she first met Noah a few months  
ago. Holden stared again at her and knew that Lily was feeling worried about Noah and knew he shouldn't have told her.

"He got into a car accident down in Old Town a half mile away from Oakdale...Jack didn't mention much but Noah might be hurt... I think I should go down  
there and see if Noah is alright." Lily pursed her lips and stared into her husband's eyes, and didn't know why but she thought that she'd be going down there and see how Noah is doing.

Luke came back into the kitchen and saw a something going on between his mom and dad.

"Is everything okay mom?" Lily jumped at the sudden question. Luke looked at her with a worried expression in his eyes."You guys aren't fighting again are you?" he asked. Holden stared at Lily and then at his son.

"I have to go to the hospital Luke… your uncle Jack called saying that..." Luke's eyes widened. 'Please don't let it be anything about Noah... if it is I'll never forgive myself...' Luke said to himself. He hoped to god that Noah was okay and that he was still at Maddie's and that Noah wasn't stupid enough to come after him and get hurt and end up in the hospital.

Lily shook her head towards Holden and she had given him a look saying "don't tell him it will only make things worse" look. Holden sighed. He knew Lily didn't want to hurt Luke and he knew she was angry at Noah for hurting their son but he didn't think Noah should be in the hospital alone and knew Luke should be going to the hospital to visit Noah.

"Luke...something bad has happened to Noah" Luke stared at his father, eyes widening with shock and anger and those emotions that caused Luke to break  
down earlier came back. Luke bit his lip and continued to wait for his father to explain more to him. "He's been in a car accident in Old Town...and he's in the hospital right now." Luke couldn't believe was did leave Maddie's place to come after him. All he felt was anger when he thought about Maddie.

"I have to go to the hospital. Jack suggested that Luke should stay here until I come back." Holden was about to leave when Luke grabbed his arm.

"Dad please I have to go...please. What if...what if Noah needs me? I can't just leave him there by himself" Luke said, he could feel tears forming in his eyes Holden shook his head and glanced up at Lily.

"I'll call you if Noah wakes up Luke, you are going to need to stay here and keep an eye on the farm." Lily hugged her son tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Noah's going to be fine sweetie. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to him again."She whispered softly in his ear to comfort him. Luke bit his trembling lip and rubbed his nose with his hand and stepped away from his parents and headed to the living room. Lily stared at her husband and felt tears start forming in her eyes.

"Noah's going to be fine Luke. I'll make sure of it, okay?" he said quietly. Luke nodded. Lily took Holden's hand and left the kitchen looked into the kitchen and saw his parents were gone, he needed to see Noah. Luke got his jacket and rushed outside to his car and went to the hospital as  
quickly as he could.

-x-

At the hospital Lily and Holden walked in and saw Jack and Dusty in the waiting room. They ran over to Dusty and hugged him stared at them for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Jack.

"Did you hear anything about Noah, Jack?" Holden asked as he crossed his arms and stared at him. Jack sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No we didn't we've been waiting here for about an hour and they haven't given us any information about him. They said only a blood relative is only allowed to see him at the very moment" Lily stared at Jack and then back at Dusty.

"Well. I'm going to see if I can get any information." Holden stated as he left. LIliy then looked at Dusty.

"Please... do you know what room Noah is in? I need to see him he's like another son to me..please" Lily grasped Dusty's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"He's on the third floor in room 210 "Dusty said softly in her ear so that Jack couldn't hear him. Lily gave him a half smile and went quickly up the stairs.

-x-

-In room 210-

Colonel Mayer stood over his son's body. He was sleeping in a heavily. He glanced at his son's limp arm that was hanging down off the bed and knew he should give more of the drug to Noah so that he would sleep. He could feel his son waking up in the bed.

Noah blinked and his eyes opened slowly and gasped. Noah couldn't feel his legs, his head was throbbing and why was he in the hospital? Why wasn't Luke  
here? When he tried sitting up someone stopped him. Noah looked up and saw his dad standing next to him.

"Dad…what...you're supposed to be in prison," he said. Noah tried reaching over for the nurses button but Colonel stopped him.

"It's okay son. I promise once you get out of here I'll take you far away from this place and we can start over and be a real family again." He took his son's hand and stroked the knuckles that made Noah flinch.

"No dad...you hurt... you hurt many people…you tried killing Luke..." He coughed and he glanced up at his dad who was staring at him.

"I did what I had to do because I love you. That boy was nothing but..." Noah glared at his father.

"His name is Luke! Luke Snyder! He's the only one who can understand. He makes me happy." He looked up and saw something in his father's hand .A flash back came to him when he first woke up in this felt his dad grab his hand.

"NO! Dad, don't please! Please let me go!" He tried pulling out of his father's grip but remained where he was

"Stop struggling, I'm doing this to help you. I will make you forget and we'll be a family again far away from here," the Colonel said as he took the wrapper off the needle and stood next to his son.

-x-

Outside of the room Lily heard someone shout.

"NO! Dad, don't please! Please let me go!" She gasped when she heard Noah and ran towards the door and opened it as fast as she could. She froze when she saw Colonel Winston Mayer standing above his son with a needle.

"NOAH!" she screamed and ran into the room and grabbed a hold of Colonel Mayor and tried to push him away.

"What kind of father are you?!" Noah's father pushed Lily to the ground making her fall.

"I told you to keep your son away from mine and you didn't and now Noah is paying the price for the boy's action," Colonel said as he went back to his son.

Lily stared at Noah who was pleading for her to help him but she didn't know what to do She glanced at the nurses button and she ran over to it and  
pressed it.

"Please! We need help! Noah Mayer is in grave danger!!" she panicked.

Now all what Lily had to do was to wait for a nurse to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next time on As The World Turns

-Lily stops Colonel from giving Noah more drugs

-Luke goes to the hospital unnoticed

-Holden goes to Noah's room and sees the Colonel about to hurt Lily

-Colonel goes back to prison

please read and review!


End file.
